2st X Roku
(CAUTION: Reader Discretion is advised due to references to terrorism. I don't respect it either, but I threw it in as the area of the fight. Also, 2st is NOT a terrorist. He's an Actor, so don't even... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!) Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between 2st, and Roku in a Pop'n Music Grudge Match? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "Pop'n Music has some great characters, but few are able to fight... How about (2st vs Roku?)" "Screw Ulala! (Roku) for the win!" "Heart Aino vs Ragna the Bloodedge, or (Roku) vs Some other Rhythm Game Character." "Primary VOCALOIDS are fricken stupid, now having an anime of their own. WHY CAN'T THE MIRACLE 4'S (2st) join? ONE MINUTE MELEE: THE MUSICAL! Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Bginning Location: Former Al Qaeda Hideout. Time: 4:56 (Cues Skullgirls OST - Chamber Below (Gehenna Stage Music)) Corpses were all over the place, and nothing could survive the massive bloodshed. It could've been victory for all of Earth, but, it was a mere actor who demanded respect after a failed sequel of an already failed movie. 2st, the star of mentioned Movies, wanted bloodshed, having no disregard whatsoever that he himself is a Terrorist. One in particular that is worse than Osama-bin Laden. By this point, Al Qaeda was weak in power, and wanted a truce to the world. Militaries disposed of their weapons, but 2st believed this wasn't good enough. Due to all the heinous crimes commited by them, Al Qaeda was fighting a war they can't win, since the rise of Isis. Because of their currently strong status, 2st simply ignored Isis, and drove Al Qaeda to Extinction. One young man, Roku opposed of this horror in front of him, and investigated the situation. He found 2st in a brick pit near one of the formations. Roku demanded answers. (Cues Skullgirls Music: Event ~Haste~ Extended HD) Roku: What the hell? First thing, I travel around the Middle East, and there is CHAOS! What happened!? TALK!!! 2st seemed glad Al Qaeda's days were numbered... 2st: I heard 'bout you, Hip Rock Samurai... How you travel all around the Earth and how you express your damned cultures of the modern age... Roku: BULL... CRAP! Just leave the killing of terrorists to the militaries of this world! 2st was unfazed by Roku's constructive points. He simply stood up from his pit, and mentioned his evidence: 2st: You see, Roku, I wanted to prove to my director, or rather, my former director that I can prove I can act... The toughest part of all; Killing live people without remorse. And I feel this excuse for a damn Taliban group was the only way to do so... Roku knew this guy was screwed up in the membrane just to prove to his boss. Roku simply readied his Katana by any means... Roku: Doing something that horrifying will get you arrested for LIFE! You've just committed genocide, and I will put a stop to this... NOW! 2st also prepared his Giant Dagger for the fight of his life... 2st: NOW, you're speaking the language of acting...! Roku: This is NO act! 2st, just give it up! The Fight (Cues HYPER J-POP (STARS☆☆☆ ＬＯＮＧ)) KEEP IT FLASHY GUYS! LET'S ROCK! 59.9-55.7 As the two started their fight, Roku pulled out his Katana and narrowly slashed through 2st, leaving nothing but a rip in his outfit. He then pulled out his Giant Dagger, and both blades clashed... This was just the start of said clash... 55.6-48.3 Roku noticed a change in 2st. He was actually GAINING stamina in his own environment. How he was able to do this is unknown. Roku immediately got his blade out of the way of 2st's dagger, and ducked, having part of his hair chopped off. 48.2-43.5 Roku: HEY! That's my hair you chopped off?! 2st: Obviously, you shouldn't have dodged in the first place... 43.4-37.2 As Roku drew his blade again, he felt a restriction of movement. It was 2st, and his metal hand... 2st: Didn't expect me to have a fully functional hand of metal, eh? Roku: You bitch... 37.1-32.8 As 2st let go, he immediately pulled out his Dagger with more rips and tears on his outfit. More swordplay ensued, with equal advantage... 32.7-24.2 Even though Roku has the range and grip advantage, 2st has an advantage in almost everything else. He then suggested the IMPOSSIBLE... 2st: Roku, are you still angry...? Roku: Stop asking crap, and WHY do you say such shit!? 2st: Remember Ninja Gaiden? & I don't mean the recent stuff. I'm referring to back on the Famicom... Roku: Yes. I do... 2st: Then how bout we do it, OUR way, eh? Roku: FINE. BUT YOU'LL REGRET IT! 24.1-0.1 (Cues Ninja Gaiden (NES) - Intro until 0:21:27) As the two prepared their blades for their final clash, both swordsmen had the equivalent of Giant Atlas Moths in their small stomachs. Both were nervous, and both knew one would die, but they didn't want that to be them... As the last notes of the tune occurred, a small blood droplet splashed onto the pool that the two were fighting on... The two slid through each other, and... SHING!!!!! As the two reached their opponents starting point, Roku felt something... His left arm was slashed off... The same went for 2st's torso. With blood splashing all over, There was no further need to finish the fight... 0 DOUBLE K.O.! Both 2st, and Roku were drowning in the same sea of blood 2st created... as the blood flow lowered, so did their lives... Their last words were said at the same time... 2st: I have no regrets... Roku: You suck... Results LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE... A TIE. Epilogue (Cues Tearaway OST - Desert of the Mind) ???: fuu...fuu... that was some good ol' fashioned killing ey, Ellen? Ellen: Yes, Ike. I do believe it is evil. Ike: Oh, PUULLLEASE!! Again with the hating, my lady? SURELY you don't have a problem with this, don't you? Ellen: I just want to know who my opponent is to prove myself. I am second to none, right, Ike? Ike: OH... Yeah... Almost forgot... This being is beyond the strength of the Spirits and Itsuka Shido combined! And it's name is... Who is the monster Ellen Mira Mathers has to die fighting from? Stay tuned! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees